Stop It! (Sequel)
by letbeyours
Summary: "Apa kau menginginkan aku gila? Atau kau mengharapkan aku mati. Kalau kau menginginkan aku gila, kau sudah berhasil. Aku sudah gila. Gila karena dirimu. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan mati."/ Minyoon. Jimin!Seme, Yoongi!Uke. BL. boyxboy.


**Stop it! (Sequel)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **MinYoon/MinGa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oneshot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Jika dia adalah jodohmu, sekuat apapun kau menolaknya, kau akan tetap kembali padanya._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Happy reading..._**

 ** _Love Cafe_**

Dua tahun telah berlalu. _Namja_ manis itu telah kembali dan tengah duduk sambil sesekali menyeruput Americano yang ada di hadapannya.

Matanya tengah menatap susunan foto-foto pelanggan yang sering berkunjung ke _cafe_ tua tersebut. Foto-foto tersebut memperlihatkan pasangan-pasangan yang berpose menunjukkan kemesraan mereka.

Ia menatap lama foto yang berada di pojok kiri dinding tersebut. Foto itu memperlihatkan seorang _namja_ manis dan _namja_ tampan yang saling menempelkan krim di hidung mereka. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah kedua _namja_ di foto itu.

Ia tersenyum getir melihat foto itu.

Ya, itu adalah fotonya dan Jimin 6 tahun yang lalu.

 _Cafe_ ini adalah _cafe_ favorit mereka ketika masih menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu. Bahkan setelah mereka mengakhiri hubungan, mereka masih sering mengunjungi tempat ini. Tentu saja sebelum Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin dan pergi ke Paris.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

"Jim-...Jimin- _ah._ "

Jimin segera menarik tubuh Yoongi ke pelukannya. Tubuh mungil itu dipeluknya dengan sangat erat seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Yoongi hanya membatu dan tak bereaksi dengan pelukan _namja_ tampan itu. Ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Kau kembali ..kau kembali, Yoongi- _yah,_ " ujarnya dengan nada yang begitu lega.

Yoongi berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Perlahan ia melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Jimin.

"Aku tidak kembali," jawabnya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tak kembali padamu," ujar seseorang di belakang Jimin.

Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang namja yang tak kalah tampan dari dirinya tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jimin dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Dia suamiku. Namanya Kim Taehyung," Yoongi menjawab sambil tersenyum ke arah Jimin.

Yoongi segera menggandeng lengan Taehyung dan menariknya meninggalkan cafe itu dengan Jimin yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

 ** _~Stop It~_**

 **(Yoongi POV)**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin aku adalah manusia terbodoh di dunia. Manusia yang tidak punya pendirian. Manusia yang diperbudak oleh cinta. Aku menyadari hal itu. Aku menyadari kebodohanku itu. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyesal. Aku tidak pernah menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi padaku.

Semua cinta yang kupunya adalah kebanggaanku. Aku bangga bisa mencintai seseorang sebegitu besarnya hingga dipandang bodoh oleh orang lain. Orang lain yang hanya bisa memandang cintaku dari sudut pandang mereka.

Apa yang salah dengan cintaku? Apa aku salah mencintai mantan kekasihku yang selalu menarik ulur hatiku? Apa aku salah mencintai dia yang tidak pernah setia kepadaku? Apa aku salah mencintai dia yang seenaknya keluar masuk dalam kehidupanku?

Ya. Aku memang salah. Tapi rasa cintaku menutupi kata 'salah' itu.

Bukan aku tak berusaha menutup pintu hatiku untuknya. Bukan aku tak berusaha menghapus namanya dari dasar hatiku. Bukan aku tak berusaha mengusir dirinya dari kehidupanku. Bahkan aku berusaha melarikan diri darinya. Menghilang dari jangkauan matanya. Menghilang dari sisi hidupnya.

Tapi apalah daya diriku yang diperbudak kata manis yang bernama 'cinta' ini.

Sejauh apapun kakiku melangkah. Sejauh apapun aku melarikan diri. Dan sejauh apapun aku berusaha menghapus bayangnya. Diriku yang bodoh ini kembali memutar arah. Kembali berbalik ke belakang. Dan kembali mencari jejak-jejak yang berusaha ku hapus sebelumnya.

Dengan seribu alasan aku kembali menerima dirinya. Kembali menerima semua kata manisnya. Kembali menerima janji-janjinya.

Ya Tuhan! Jika keputusan yang ku ambil ini salah, biarlah aku hidup dengan kesalahan yang telah ku pilih. Kesalahan yang akan menemaniku hingga akhir hayat. Kesalahan yang akan menemaniku menangisi nasib. Atau kesalahan yang menjadi cambuk agar aku tau hidup berpendirian.

Hari ini tepat dua minggu setelah pertemuanku dan Jimin di _cafe_. Pertemuan dimana Jimin mengetahui jika aku telah menikah. Tapi, semua itu bohong. Aku belum menikah sama sekali. Taehyung bukanlah suamiku, dia hanyalah sahabat tempat berbagi segala keluh kesahku di Paris dulu. Aku dan Taehyung sengaja melakukan sandiwara di hadapan Jimin. Aku hanya ingin...hanya ingin melihat apakah Jimin masih mencintaiku. Dan aku bahagia. Bahagia karena pancaran cinta itu masih ada di matanya.

Dengan langkah pasti, kuayunkan kakiku menuju pintu apartemen yang sudah lama tak kujajaki. Apartemen saksi bisu awal dan akhir cintaku. Apartemen tempat aku melepas tawaku, melepas tangisku, dan melepas cintaku.

Tanganku gemetar ragu untuk menekan bel yang ada di hadapanku. Aku takut, aku malu, aku ragu. Seribu rasa bercampur aduk di dalam dadaku.

Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Kenapa aku kembali? Apa yang kuharapkan darinya?

Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar indah di otakku.

Aku tak boleh begini. Ini sudah keputusanku. Ini adalah jalan yang telah kupilih. Sekali lagi kuyakinkan hatiku. Kuteguhkan kepercayaanku. Kutekan bel yang ada di hadapanku. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Perutku mulas. Kepalaku seperti kosong.

Aku takut. Aku ragu. Apa yang sudah kulakuan?

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang kurindui. Sosok yang kucintai. Sosok yang sudah mengacak-acak hatiku. Mengobrak-abrik pertahanan hatiku.

Tampangnya kusut. Wajahnya tak bercahaya. Matanya sayu.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyanya dingin.

Aku membeku. Lidahku kelu. Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Apa alasanmu berada disini? Kau mau pamer karena sudah bersuami? Mau pamer karena sudah _move on_ dariku?" suaranya semakin dingin dan membuatku semakin gemetar.

"Aku belum menikah," jawabku pelan bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kau berharap aku akan percaya? Kau kira aku bodoh?" suaranya mulai meninggi.

Aku takut. Aku ingin lari. Seluruh tubuhku terasa dingin. Aku bingung harus menjelaskannya.

"Aku tidak menikah dan aku hanya berpura-pura."

Susah payah aku berusaha menjawab pertanyaannya. Dapat kulihat tubuhnya menegang. Rahangnya mengeras. Tatapan matanya berubah tajam. Dengan cepat dicengkeramnya pundakku. Di tatapnya mataku dalam-dalam.

"Apa maksudmu melakukannya? Kau mau menyiksaku? Masih kurang kau melarikan diri selama dua tahun dariku? Apa kau menginginkan aku gila? Atau kau mengharapkan aku mati. Kalau kau menginginkan aku gila, kau sudah berhasil. Aku sudah gila. Gila karena dirimu. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan mati."

Perkataannya membuat pertahananku runtuh. Airmata yang sedari tadi kutahan sudah tumpah ruah.

Aku lemas. Badanku gemetar. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut.

Rasa marah, rasa kecewa, rasa bersalah dan rasa menyesal silih berganti menyerangku. Aku tak bermaksud membuatnya menderita seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Toh selama ini aku lah pihak yang tersakiti. Tapi, melihatnya sehancur ini membuatku menyesal teramat sangat.

Dia melunak. Direngkuhnya tubuh lemahku dalam pelukannya. Kami sama-sama terisak. Sama-sama menangis.

"Kau jahat. Kau jahat sekali, Jimin."

Aku tak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku. Dengan tanpa sadar aku memukul-mukul punggungnya dengan tanganku. Aku ingin melampiaskan semua padanya saat ini. Semua rasa sakit yang hanya bisa kupendam sendirian selama ini.

"Maaf. Aku minta maaf, Yoongi. Aku bodoh, aku jahat, dan aku manusia terkutuk yang tidak pernah bersyukur karena menyia-nyiakan dirimu. Ku mohon, maafkan aku. Maafkan manusia terkutuk ini, Yoongi."

"Kau tidak terkutuk. Kau hanya bodoh. Berhenti berkata kalau kau terkutuk."

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi. Sangat."

Aku tak perlu menjawab karena Jimin lebih tau apa yang kurasakan padanya. Terbukti ia hanya tersenyum lembut dan menangkup kedua pipiku dengan telapak tangannya tanpa mendesakku untuk memberikan jawaban. Senyum teduh itu, senyum yang teramat kurindukan. Perlahan aku merasakan wajah Jimin semakin mendekati wajahku. Ia menempelkan dahinya di dahiku cukup lama sebelum mengecup bibirku dalam-dalam.

"Kau akan kembali padaku?" bisiknya di bibirku setelah melepas pagutannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kita akan menikah?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin kita kembali?" ia menatapku bingung.

"Aku belum siap menikah."

Wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kecewanya, tapi ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku akan kembali padamu. Aku akan memberikan kesempatan terakhir untukmu agar kau bisa membuktikan jika kau memang layak aku pertahankan," jelasku sambil menatap kedua bola mata kelamnya.

"Aku akan membuktikannya." jawabnya mantap dan hanya kubalas dengan senyum legaku.

"Masuklah, Yoongi. Aku merindukanmu."

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan"

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Ya"

"Kemana?"

"Ke semua tempat yang pernah kita datangi."

"Nostalgia?"

"Hmmm..."

"Ayo!"

 ** _~Stop It~_**

.

.

.

" _Yak_! Min Yoongi! Apa maksudmu kembali pada mantan kekasihmu itu?"

Yoongi memasukkan kepalanya kembali ke dalam selimut ketika Seokjin berteriak-teriak di kamarnya.

"Jangan bersembunyi. Cepat tatap aku dan jelaskan semuanya. Kenapa kau bisa kembali pada si bodoh itu?"

Seokjin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yoongi di balik selimut tebalnya.

Yoongi tak berniat membuka selimutnya. Ia sangat malas berhadapan dengan _hyung_ nya yang sedang kesal itu. Yoongi tau, _hyung_ nya sangat kecewa pada keputusannya kembali pada Jimin.

Semenjak Seokjin tau kebiasaan buruk Jimin, Seokjin selalu meminta Yoongi untuk berpisah dari Jimin.

"Min Yoongi! Kau benar-benar tak mau membuka selimutmu? Baiklah. Jangan menyesal dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan."

Seokjin bangkit dari ranjang Yoongi.

Merasa ada pergerakan dari ranjangnya, Yoongi menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit dari balik selimut.

Seketika matanya membulat ketika melihat Seokjin sudah bersiap menarik salah satu kakinya yang ada di balik selimut.

" _Yaa..yaa..hyung_..apa yang kau lakukan?"

 _Brukk!_

Tubuh Yoongi sukses terlentang di lantai dengan bokong yang mendarat lebih dulu.

"Aaww...sakiit... _hyuung_!"

"Aku sudah meminta baik-baik, Yoongi. Kau saja yang tidak mau mendengarku. Sekarang rasakan sendiri akibatnya," ujar Seokjin sambil bersedekap.

"Tapi tak perlu sejauh ini. Ini sakit!" Yoongi mengelus-elus bokongnya yang nyeri.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau kembali padanya? Apa kau bodoh? Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" tanya Seokjin panjang lebar.

Yoongi hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa pada Seokjin.

"Jawab aku, Yoongi. Jangan diam saja," Seokjin kembali duduk di atas ranjang.

"Aku mencintainya, _hyung_."

"Cinta? Kau masih percaya kau mencintainya? Lalu apa gunanya kau pergi selama dua tahun kalau kau hanya akan kembali padanya seperti ini. Kau benar-benar bodoh dan naif, Yoongi." Seokjin menghembuskan napas kecewanya.

"Aku tidak tau, _hyung_. Aku hanya tidak ingin membohongi diri sendiri lagi. Aku benar-benar masih mencintainya. Aku juga yakin dia merasakan hal yang sama. Jimin hanya butuh waktu. Waktu untuk berubah. Waktu untuk kembali pada dirinya. Aku bisa melihat betapa kacau dirinya ketika aku meninggalkannya."

"Kau tau apa, Yoongi? Bagaimana jika itu hanya akal-akalannya untuk mendapatkanmu kembali? Kau sendiri juga tau hanya kau yang bisa diterima keluarganya," ujar Seokjin tetap tak mau kalah.

"Jimin tidak selicik itu, _hyung_. Aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia tidak mungkin memanfaatkan situasi untuk kebutuhannya sendiri. Jika dia memang berniat seperti itu, sudah dari dulu dia memanfaatkanku. Tapi, dia selalu mengurungkan niatnya ketika aku menolak. Bahkan saat ini dia sudah tidak memaksaku lagi untuk menikah karena aku menolaknya."

"Kau menolak menikah dengannya?" tanya Seokjin terkejut.

" _Ne_...aku hanya setuju kembali padanya. Tapi, aku menolak untuk menikah. Aku belum siap membangun rumah tangga dengannya. Aku masih takut, _hyung_. Jadi, kau tidak perlu panik seperti itu. Aku masih sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan," jawab Yoongi dengan tersenyum menenangkan Seokjin.

"Syukurlah..kukira kau akan segera menikah dengannya. Jangan sekali-sekali kau menerima lamarannya ketika dia belum sepenuhnya berubah. Aku tidak mau kau menyesal, Yoongi. Sudah cukup penderitaanmu selama ini karena sikapnya."

Yoongi bangkit dari lantai dan segera memeluk _hyung_ nya. _Hyung_ yang sangat menyayanginya.

" _Gomawo_ , _hyung_. Terimakasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Sekali ini percayalah pada keputusanku. Aku sudah memikirkan ini masak-masak," ujar Yoongi.

 _Klek!_

Pintu kamar terbuka. Kedua kakak beradik itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar.

"Yoongi, ada yang menunggumu di bawah," ujar _Eomma_ yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Menungguku? Siapa _eomma_?" Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jimin. Yang menunggumu adalah Jimin. Beserta keluarganya," jawab _Eomma_.

" _Mwo_? Si-..si-..siapa _eomma_?"

"Jimin, sayang. Jimin dan keluarganya datang untuk melamarmu," ujar _Eomma_ sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku..."

"Cepat kau bersiap-siap. Jangan membuat mereka menunggu lama," potong _eomma_ sebelum Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Yoongi dan Seokjin saling bertatapan. Keduanya sama-sama berekspresi bingung.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _hyung_?" tanya Yoongi yang mulai menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"Ikuti kata hatimu, Yoongi. Jangan sampai kau menyesal," ujar Seokjin sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Yoongi.

Yoongi masih mematung. Ia belum memiliki keputusan apa-apa dalam hatinya. Masih ada sedikit keraguan yang tersisa untuk menerima lamaran Jimin. Ia takut Jimin belum sepenuhnya berubah. Ia takut setelah membina rumah tangga, Jimin akan kembali pada kebiasaannya.

Ia tak mau. Ia tak mau pernikahannya kandas hanya karena hal murahan seperti itu.

 _Klek!_

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka.

Mata Yoongi membola ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya. Orang itu adalah Jimin. Sosok yang akan melamarnya hari ini bersama orangtuanya.

"Jim-..Jimin- _ah_..kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya Yoongi gugup.

"Aku ingin menemuimu, sayang. Aku khawatir karena kau lama sekali untuk turun ke bawah," jawab Jimin sambil mengelus lembut jemari Yoongi.

"Aku perlu bersiap-siap," Yoongi segera berbalik dan menuju kamar mandi.

Seperti mengetahui Yoongi menghindarinya, Jimin segera mencekal tangan Yoongi dan menariknya. Sontak Yoongi berbalik dan menabrak tubuh Jimin. Jimin segera merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Yoongi- _yah_...aku tau kau masih ragu padaku. Aku tau kau belum siap menerima lamaranku hari ini. Tapi, satu hal yang harus kau tau, aku sudah berubah. Aku sama sekali berbeda dengan Jimin dua tahun yang lalu. Jimin yang kau tinggalkan. Percayalah. Aku sudah membuang masalalu kelam itu. Aku sudah membuang kebiasaan burukku itu. Aku berubah demi dirimu, sayang. Sekarang aku mohon, kembalilah padaku. Menikahlah denganku. Aku berjanji akan setia padamu," ujar Jimin sambil menatap dalam dua bola mata Yoongi yang tengah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku..."

Yoongi kembali terdiam. Ia bingung harus berkata apa.

Jimin merengkuh wajah Yoongi agar mereka saling bertatapan. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi.

 _Cup!_

Kecupan singkat itu mendarat di bibir tipis Yoongi. Dahi mereka bahkan masih saling menempel.

Sebulir air bening mengalir dari mata Jimin.

"Kumohon..percayalah padaku kali ini," ujarnya.

Yoongi terkejut melihat airmata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Jimin.

Dengan cepat direngkuhnya wajah Jimin yang mulai basah.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis. Lebih baik aku yang menangis," ujar Yoongi lirih.

"Aku mohon, Yoongi. Percayalah padaku."

"Ya..ya..aku percaya padamu. Aku mohon jangan menangis. Kita akan menikah. Aku menerima lamaranmu," Yoongi ikut meneteskan airmatanya.

Jimin segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Berkali-kali dikecupnya dahi Yoongi. Pelukannya semakin erat seolah-olah tak ingin dipisahkan. Bahkan Yoongi sampai merasa sesak dibuatnya.

"Jimin- _ah_...kau membuatku tak bisa bernapas."

"Ah... _mian_...aku sangat bahagia," ujar Jimin sambil melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang lepaskan aku, aku mau mandi. Keluarga kita sudah menunggu lama di bawah," ujar Yoongi sambil melepaskan pelukan Jimin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di bawah. Jangan lama-lama."

Jimin beranjak meninggalkan kamar Yoongi dan sebelumnya ia masih sempat mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir tipis yang kemudian dihadiahi umpatan dari pemiliknya.

 ** _~Stop It~_**

 _Five months later..._

 _Namja_ mungil itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya. Bayangkan saja, ia harus beramah-tamah pada 1000 tamu undangan yang menghadiri resepsi pernikahannya.

Lalu, dimana suaminya?

Suaminya masih terjebak di bawah dengan beberapa tamu undangan yang merupakan kolega bisnis keluarganya. Yoongi berhasil melarikan diri dengan alasan ingin ke toilet. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan lelah. Bahkan kepalanya sudah mulai berdenyut-denyut.

Baru akan memejamkan mata, Yoongi mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Benar saja. Seseorang masuk dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah tubuh Yoongi.

"Kau curang, sayang. Kenapa kau kabur seorang diri? _Ha_? Kau tega sekali meninggalkan aku sendirian dan harus melayani para tamu itu," ujar Jimin yang kini sudah berada di atas tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum lebar melihat suaminya yang tengah kesal itu. Perlahan ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jimin dan menekan tengkuk Jimin agar menciumnya.

"Jangan marah, suamiku. Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Jadi, aku kabur saja karena sudah tidak tahan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin dan diartikan lain oleh Jimin.

"Kau menggodaku?" Jimin menyeringai mesum.

Seperti mengetahui jalan pikir Jimin, Yoongi segera melepas tangannya yang masih melingkar dari leher Jimin.

"Ah...jangan sekarang... _ne_...aku benar-benar lelah, Jimin-ah," Yoongi segera menunjukkan ekspresi lelahnya.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan apa yang telah kau mulai, sayang." Jimin kembali menyeringai.

Bibirnya segera mengecup bibir tipis yang ada di hadapannya. Kecupan-kecupan ringan yang membuat Yoongi terhanyut di dalamnya. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Kecupannya perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan. Lumatan-lumatan kecil yang diselingi dengan jilatan-jilatan.

Ciuman Jimin semakin menuntut. Kini lidahnya sudah menjelajah mulut Yoongi. Decakan-decakan mereka terdengar saling bersahutan di dalam kamar hotel itu.

Jimin menurunkan ciumannya pada leher putih mulus Yoongi.

Yoongi yang benar-benar lelah hanya berbaring pasrah dan melenguh.

Merasa tak mendapat pergerakan dari Yoongi, Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya.

Kepalanya mendongak ke atas untuk melihat ke arah istrinya.

Jimin kembali tersenyum ketika mendapati istrinya yang justru tertidur di tengah-tengah cumbuannya.

Ia segera membetulkan posisi tidur Yoongi senyaman mungkin.

Setelah memposisikan Yoongi, ia ikut berbaring dan membawa Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih, sayang. Terimakasih sudah menerimaku kembali. _Saranghae_ , Min Yoongi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **Selamat Berbahagia**

Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang udah review si story sebelumnya.

Ini aku kasih sequel seperti yang teman-teman minta.

Maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi.

Sekali lagi terimakasih. Maaf gk bales review satu persatu.

Review lagi ya

Saranghae..

#ayiii


End file.
